Two Girls Two Worlds
by DarkSecretPassion
Summary: its about me and my friend sorta but i'mtotally different apperence wise ReinxSasuke Kitaix? you gotta tell me who ya think she should go out with cuz i dunno


Me: Awesome! We're going to Japan, yeah! This totally rocks Datte Bayo!!!

Anthony: oh shut up! Nerd!

Me: shut up nerd blah blahdy blah *sticks tongue out at Anthony*

ff in Japan

Me: Konichiwa (don't know Japanese so just pretend it is)

I'm officially an anime freak 'cause I can now read, write and speak Japanese datte bayo!!!!

Anthony: o.O OMG you dork!

Me: baka teme! Ha!

Anthony: ugh whatever

Me: Oooh I wanna get that!! It's a Tobi plushie OMG!!!

Dad: fine -_-'

Me: Yay!!

We walked into the store I picked it up and looked around for a shopkeeper I saw someone go into a small room

Me: hey you!

Girl: yeah?

Me: What's this ack that's bright

Girl: WTF?? Where are we??

Me: I dunno

Girl and me: *shiver*

We wandered into the forest we'd found ourselves in but knocked into someone landing on me

Me: ack!

Person she knocked into: sorry I was reading

We both looked up and saw he was reading make-out paradise

We went: o.O

He revealed his face showing that he was in fact Kakashi Hatake

Girl: KAKASHI!?!

Me: ~idiot she just blew her cover god what an idiot~ hey I never caught your name.

Girl: OH ME!?! I'M BOBBIE MARTIN. YOU?

Me: -_-' I'm Kitai Hitsu

Kakashi: how did you know my name?

Me: ~say cuz he's the copy ninja save your cover~

Bobbie: OMG you just spoke without moving your lips!!!

Me: no I didn't I thought it I'll assume I've got telepathy

Bobbie: why do you sound so bored?!?

Me: 'cause you're being a drag.

Bobbie: oh sorry Kakashi-san I know your name 'cause you the copy ninja!!!

Kakashi: Ok then

Bobbie: no wait we need help

Me: we're not from here we're from a whole different dimension even though it's impossible it's happening…

Kakashi: are you sure your not from the cloud or sand village?

Bobbie+ me:*anime fall* no we're sure we're from a different world.

Me: you should probably take us to the Hokage Kakashi-san

Kakashi: right {wow she sounds smart}

Bobbie:*whisper* what do think he's gonna say?

Me: ~I know he's gonna say you'll have to change your name as I have already changed mine~

Bobbie: O.O ok

ff Hokage-sama's office

Hokage: hmm so Bobbie what will be your new name?

Me: no Bobbie it can't be Uchiha because you like the manga version of Sasuke -_-'''

Bobbie: awww man

Me: be Rein Kumori

Rein: ok that sounds cool ^-^

Hokage-sama: ok Kitai you can choose where you've come here from and Rein you're Kakashi's niece ok?

Me and Kakashi: yes Hokage-sama

Bobbie: yes old man Hokage XD

Me, Kakashi and Hokage-sama: just like Naruto -_-'

Me: OMD! I just realised Bobbie you and I already know each other!!

Bobbie: OMG HOW???

Me: I'm Kikki and you're Bobbie duh!

Bobbie: O.O Kikki!?!?!

Me: yeah?

Bobbie: *hugs me so I can't breathe* I didn't recognise you, you look so much different but you still have and awesome shaped body that I am totally jealous of!!

Me: WTF? Why does, and did, everyone seem to like my body shape?

Bobbie, Hokage and Kakashi: Because your body is a really great shape and you're going to have a lot of fanboys.

Me: OMG O.O does that make me a lot like Sasuke? *clutches head in pain* ugh crap. Too many memories flooding into my head at once. Major head ache.

Bobbie: are you ok Kitai!?

Me: I'm ok now. *explains whole life story: when I was three my insane twin sister, who's still on the loose and was insane ever since she was born, killed my parents. The rest of the clan never knew of her existence, they all thought I had done it ,so they tried to kill me and then my sister killed them. But I didn't cry 'cause my parents' dying wish was that I didn't cry as I hadn't cried ever in my life before, not even when I was born, and then I was taken in as an ANBU Black Ops captain and I lived with the Uchiha's until Itachi, who was always nice to me, killed their clan and Sasuke didn't say a word to me so I left and retired from being an ANBU then it all went blank and I was given a new life in Bobbie's world but I have a feeling Bobbie is from this world but was put into the other world too quickly for her to have had any memories.*

Bobbie: OMG so your saying all this time I've been wishing I was born here I was born here in the first place?!?!

Me: yeah.

Bobbie: *faints*

Me: I aint carrying her nowhere.

Kakashi: fine -_-'

Me and Kakashi: goodbye Hokage-sama

Hokage: goodbye

~ff 1st day at the ninja academy the day of the exams and Rein is not so good with the shadow clones~

Me and Rein get there early as Kakashi doesn't trust Rein to actually get up on time

Rein: ugh. This is sooooo boring Kitai.

Me: Rein remember you don't know any of them ok?

Rein: ok. Who do you know?

Me: ok I know Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. I know Kiba, Shikamaru and Akamaru 'cause I came on a mission here and they were my first friends in this village. And I met Hinata on a mission at the Hyuuga compound and I bumped into Shino on my way back from that mission and ended up having a convo on the types of fly the Venus fly trap eats for an hour and a half. And you know how I know Sasuke and I know Naruto 'cause when I came here 'cause I was bored, the day before I went to the other world, and I saw him sat on the floor crying so I asked him what was wrong and told me about no-one likes me, I'm gonna be Hokage, the greatest ninja yadah, yadah, yadah, so yeah.

Rein: TT-TT how awesome you know lots of people and I know no-one *sniffle* will you introduce me?

Me: ugh fine. -_-'

*Sasuke walks into the room*

Sasuke: Kitai?  
Me: 'sup Emo McEmo-Ton?  
Sasuke: whadd'ya mean 'sup?! You went missing for years where in hell did you go!?  
me: somewhere that don't concern you Emo!  
Sasuke: *tries to start a fight with Kitai* I'm not emo!  
me: *dodges and kicks the back of his knee* yea ya kinda are!  
Sasuke: ack! *is on the floor*


End file.
